Life Before
by FlowerChild22
Summary: This is just a fanfic about life at the E-Shaped House. Starts off when Max was ten. Prequel to "The E-Shaped House".
1. Prologue

Prologue

FOUR YEARS AGO- A COUPLE OF MONTHS AFTER THEY ESCAPED

I flew around our E-shaped house, practicing my flying skills. Jeb was teaching us how to fly, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and me, Max. Though, Jeb doesn't have wings himself, how does he teach us? I wonder.

Anyway, I flew trying to perfect my flying; soon I hope I'll be really good at this. Angel, the youngest one, was still too young to fly, she barely could talk. So she was running around on the ground, chasing her older brother Gazzy. He was still trying to get the hang of taking off.

By the way, Hi I'm Max, I'm the oldest of the six of us, Fang, Iggy (who's blind), Nudge, the Gasman or Gazzy and Angel. Iggy, Fang and I are ten, Nudge's seven, Gazzy's four and Angel's two.

We escaped a horrible lab called the school with a nice man named Jeb. The stuff they did to us was horrible. It makes me angry just thinking about it.

It's been six months since we escaped and came here to live with Jeb. I like it here, it's peaceful and there are no Erasers. Oh, an Eraser is a human/wolf hybrid. And we're 98% human and get this, 2% avian. When we were young our DNA was altered by whitecoats. That explains the whole flying business.

The past couple of months we've been living here and learning how to fly and fight, by Jeb. Jeb helped us escape and now he's preparing us for any danger we might come across. In other words, we're not your average kid.

For starters we:

Don't go to school, Jeb is teaching Fang and me how to read.

We have wings, I've already established that.

Are runaways, if the school find us we we're dead. Literally.

So here we are, living in our E-shaped house away from any civilisation.

Welcome to our world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I felt a hand shaking, telling me to wake up, "Max, wake up."

I opened my eyes, Jeb looked down at me.

"Come on Max help me wake up the rest of the Flock." Yes, we (we being the six of us mutant freaks) call ourselves the Flock. Cute, huh?

"Okay," I said rubbing my eyes.

"How about you wake up Fang and Iggy, and I'll wake up the youngsters?" he asked knowing I loved waking Fang up.

"Okay," I said jumped out of bed, still in my pyjamas, and ran to Iggy's room.

"IGGY! WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear.

"Whoa, MAAAAX," Iggy complained, but got up anyway.

Next, I ran to Fang's room, I quietly entered his room. I sat crossed-legged on his feet. I watched him for a while trying not to giggle. I crawled to his face, putting mine right in front of his. He opened his eyes, widening slightly at how close my face was.

He was still trying to figure out what was going on when I said, "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty!" I said smiling.

"whoa, Max1 Jeez, what are you doing?' he asked slightly annoyed.

"Waking you up, duh!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but get off me!" he said trying to push me off.

I rolled off him, fell to the floor, laughing. This is why I have so much fun waking Fang up.

"Come on," I said grabbing Fang's hand, "Breakfast!"

We ran to the kitchen, me dragging Fang along.

"Max! Stop dragging Fang along like he's a go-kart," Jeb told me off.

"Fine, " I said sighing, sitting on my place on the table. Fang sat down next to me.

"Okay, everyone enjoy your pancakes. Iggy assisted me and he's really getting better and better at cooking."

Everyone all thanked Iggy and when Angel said, "Tankoo," everyone had their mouths wide open.

"Oh Angel, you're learning to talk!" Jeb said excited. He picked her up from the floor and put her in her chair, which was stacked with books.

While we were eating, we didn't say anything except for Nudge, until Jeb told her not to talk with her mouth full. Every now and then Jeb would tell one of us off, "Max don't poke your tongue out at Fang with food in your mouth," or "Gazzy1 Stop throwing food at Nudge," and "Nudge! Stop throwing food at Gazzy."

Later on, Jeb asked us if we wanted to play outside. We all agreed.

Nudge and Gazzy ran out in front to chase each other.

"Hey! No fair! Nuuuudge, no flying," Gazzy complained as nudge took off with Gazzy trying to take off.

Iggy gave Angel piggy-back ride, running around pretending he was a pony. Angel clapped and squealed.

"Iggy, be careful," Jeb warned. He sat down with a book, but also keeping an eye on us.

Fang tapped me and yelled, "You're IT!" while running ahead.

I smiled and started chasing him. I finally caught up to him and tapped him, "You're it."

We kept playing until Fang and I ran out of breath. We fell to the grass, lying down next to each other.

We lay like that which seemed like hours, until Fang finally said, "Max?"

"Hmmm?" I answered.

"When we're older, do you think we'll still be together?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I hope so. And if we are, the Flock are with us too," I said nodding.

"Me too," Fang answered agreeing, "And Max?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'd be able to live without you. You're my best friend. You know that?"

"Yes, me too. You're my best friend too," I said smiling, "Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a pact."

"Okay, what about?"

"Okay, take my hands," he took them, "Okay repeat after me."

"Okay."

"I, Max, will never, ever leave."

"I, Fang, will never, ever leave."

"…my best friend, Fang…"

"…my best friend, Max…"

"…to infinity."

"…to infinity," Fang concluded, "Max let's make this official."

"Wait, I haven't finish yet."

"Fine."

"And if we leave each other…"

"And if we leave each other…"

"…we will find each other…"

"…we will find each other…"

"…no matter what."

"…no matter what."

"Now you can make it official," I said ti Fang.

"Okay spit in your hand, Fang said.

"Ewww, but okay," We spat in our hands.

"Shake mine," Fang held out his hand.

I shook it.

"There we go, never leave each other…" Fang started.

"…or we'll find one another," I finished.

In the distance, we heard Jeb called out, "Lunchtime."

"Race ya?" I challenged.

"Oh yea," Fang said.

"One…" we started together.

"Two...three!" we took off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We walked inside while Jeb was preparing the table, "Make sure your hands are washed properly," he said referring to Gazzy, who usually had to wash his hands twice, because he didn't do it properly.

We sat down at out places eating the hamburgers Jeb, Iggy and Angel (who watched) cooked.

When we finished eating, we all sat down in front of the television. Jeb sat on his own La-Z-Boy armchair, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge on the floor, Angel on Jeb's lap and Fang and I on the couch.

We were watching a movie about, who knows what because Fang got bored and started poking me.

"Ow, Fang quit it," I yelled after the hundredth time.

"Max, don't yell at Fang. Fang stop poking Max," Jeb said playing with Angel.

Fang kept poking me and I stopped him with a hit in the head. At least, I thought I stopped him.

Fang paused, and then started poking me again. I kept hitting Fang with the pillow, and then he grabbed one himself. The others were encouraging us, chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Jeb was telling us off but I couldn't hear him. Even Angel was chanting, "Pight!"

After a while Fang and I got tired and our sides were hurting from laughing so much. When the movie finally finished, Jeb put the younger ones to bed. Iggy decided to go to bed early.

"Goodnight you two. Behave," Jeb said narrowing his eyes at the last word, "I'm going to bed."

"Yep," we said together, looking innocent.

Jeb looked at us a few moments more, before finally going up to his room.

Fang and I (even Iggy), were allowed to be up an hour later than Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. This meant we had to go to bed at 11:00pm.

We sat there talking about everything we thought about. Fang is my best friend and although I'm only ten, I don't know what I'll do without Fang - or even the whole Flock. And Jeb.

"What are you thinking?" Fang asked.

"Just about the future," I said half-lying. I yawned," Wow, it's late, we should go to sleep."

"Yeah," Fang agreed.

But we never made it up the stairs, we just fell asleep, leaning on each other on the couch.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We woke up to find the Flock was waiting for us to wake up.

"What happened?" Fang asked, stretching.

He looked at me; I was still leaning on him asleep. He yanked my hair, but hard enough to pull any hair out.

"Ow," I said sitting up properly.

"You guys fell asleep on the couch," Nudge said in a no-duh voice.

"Oooopsies," I said standing up holding out my hand to help Fang up. He took my hand.

"Tsk, tsk," Jeb said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

"Sorry?" I said shrugging.

"Max and Fang, okay," he said thinking, "How about you two do the dishes this morning?"

"Um, how about…" I started.

"…no," Fang finished for me.

"Max, Fang, that wasn't a question," Jeb said dead serious.

When we finished breakfast (waffles), Fang and I tried to sneak out, while Jeb was busy with Angel. She had thrown a clump of waffle at Gazzy's head.

"Max and Fang, you will do the dishes," Jeb said, still looking at Angel.

"How does he do that?" I asked Fang.

"Oh, too bad, I was hoping to get out of doing the dishes," he said to me.

While we were doing the dishes, I accidentally splashed water on Fang. It was accidental, I swear. But Fang didn't believe me. He was about to throw the sponge at me, when Jeb walked in.

"Don't even think about it, Fang," Jeb warned.

I poked my tongue out at Fang, "Ha ha."

"I will get you later," Fang threatened.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically.

Later we were playing outside, Jeb still reading his book, he needs a life, Fang and I decided to play chasey in the air. We were swooping, dodging each other and having fun, when we heard a scream. Fang and I looked at each other, immediately landing. We ran over to Nudge, who had screamed.

"What honey? What is it?" Jeb tried to soothe her.

Nudge started laughing, 'Angel, Gazzy and Iggy won't stop tickling me!"

Fang and I looked at each other and ran back to our playing area.

We lay down with our wings stretched out. They are tan with white specks.

Fang tapped me, "You're it!"

I looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked worried.

I grinned and jumped up, I tapped him and yelled, "You're it!" while taking off. I started laughing.

"Nooo, yooou dooon't," Fang yelled chasing after me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The morning after Fang decided to wake me up instead.

He crept into my room, quiet and jumped on me.

"Owwww, Faaaang!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Come on, wake up," Jeb said we're flying kites today. Let's go!"

After breakfast, we made a kite, one for each of us. Iggy made a diamond-shaped kite coloured red with flames on it.

Nudge, made a purple kite with a butterfly that was blue.

Gazzy, made a green kite with a huge picture of a fish. Don't ask why.

Angel had help from Jeb, and made a light blue kite with a white angel.

Fang had a plain black one.

And I, Max, had an orange one with a picture of the sun.

We went outside flying them, Angel got help from Jeb. After Jeb managed to untangle out kites we all got the hang of it. Watching our kites swerve around reminded me about how flying feels. I love it. The feel of the air rushing past your face, flying had this way of making me feel calm. Like how Fang can do that.

"MAX!" Fang waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Wanna walk with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said pulling down my kite to the ground.

We walked, away from the Flock, towards the trees. We walked, comfortable in each others company. We picked a good bit of grass and sat down. I started playing with the grass and flowers around us. Fang just looked at me.

"What?|" I asked.

"Nothing," Fang answered. He thought for a while.

"Max?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yeah?" I answered waiting.

"Did you mean everything you said?" he asked.

"When?" I prompted.

"The other day. About us, being best friends…never leaving each other?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I did," I said shocked.

"You know, I'd risk my life for you," he said looking up at me.

"Me too," I said looking back at him.

"Good to know," he said seriously. I smiled at him.

In the distance I heard Jeb calling us back.

"We should get back," Fang said, standing up.

"Yep," I said standing up. I leaned over and kissed him lightly on his cheek, "You're my best friend in the whole world!"

Fang smiled and I mean really smiled.

"Right back at ya," he said beaming.

We walked back to our E-shaped house, my arm across his shoulder and his arm across my back.

It was that afternoon that I found out that Fang was my best friend and probably something more. I just didn't realise it then.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A YEAR LATER

I flew, dodging, swerving Fang. He was throwing sticks at me. We were doing a training exercise Jeb told us to do, while he and Iggy were teaching Nudge, Gazzy and Angel to fly. Angel was still trying to get the hang of getting a few inches off the ground.

Iggy, Fang and I are now 11, Nudge 8, Gazzy 5 and Angel only 3. Angel wanted to learn how to fly ASAP.

Fang and I landed and started practicing our fighting. We weren't supposed to actually hit each other, well at least hurt each other. Fang threw a punch, I blocked it easily. I found an opening and kicked Fang in the chest, but I only tapped him lightly.

The goal was to be the first one to have the other on the ground for three seconds.

Fang blocked every one of my attacks and I blocked every one of his. It was like our minds were connected, as if we knew what each other were going to do. It was really freaky. In the end we were too tired because we couldn't seem to pin each other to the ground. Jeb walked over to us, "Why did you guys stop fighting?"

"We couldn't seem to pin each other down," I answered out of breath.

"Oh, I see," Jeb said as if he knew the answer to this.

"See what?" Fang asked, hands on knees breathing heavily.

"You two are too close," Jeb said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Duh! We do have to fight, and to fight you need contact," Fang explained slowly. I snickered.

"No, no, no. You guys are so close; you know what each other is thinking. I've seen you two looking at each other, speaking without actually talking out loud," Jeb explained.

"Oh," I said lamely. Fang raised his eyebrow.

"Anyway, I came over to say that we'll be having dinner in twenty minutes," Jeb said walking off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I think he meant that we know each other too well that we think and fight alike," Fang explained.

"Oh," I said lamely, _again._

We walked into the house together going into our rooms.

After, we both showered and we dressed, we sat at our usual spots at the table. Jeb set down lasagne in front of all of us. He sat down. We all immediately dug into our food as soon as his butt touched the seat. Even Angel was digging into her plate. Jeb started laughing. We all looked up, he laughed even harder.

"You're faces," he said after calming down.

We looked at each other, then burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up and immediately barged into Fang's room. Wha-

I looked down to his bed, seeing he wasn't there. That's strange.

"Happy birthday!" Fang yelled in my ear. I instantly covered my ears and turned around. Fang stood there with his stupid smug look.

"First, ow. Second, thank you. And third, ow!" I said removing my hands from my ears. Wow. I'm already twelve. Nearly two years since Jeb rescued us from the School.

"Come on, birthday girl," Fang said grabbing my hand. He pulled/dragged me downstairs, to the kitchen.

Everyone screamed, "Happy birthday!" when I arrived with Fang.

Jeb came over and hugged me. "Twelve years, already?" he asked.

Angel walked up to me; I looked down and picked her up.

"Hapy bitda!" she said and kissed my cheek.

"Thankyou Angel," I said and put her down.

We sat down at the table. There was a big breakfast feast in front of me, yum.

"Dig in everyone, Iggy made most of this," Jeb said clapping his hands.

"Wow! Iggy, this is good," I said approvingly.

"Yeah, you cook way better than Max," Fang commented.

I shot him a glare; he held up his hands, "Sorry I couldn't help it. I had to insult you on your birthday."

"Gee, that makes me feel a _whole _lot better," I said rolling my eyes.

Fang smiled. I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

"See, you can't be mad at me forever," Fang said smugly. I just rolled my eyes.

We all ran to the lounge room, to open my presents.

Iggy handed his first. I opened it. It was a Mickey Mouse clock.** (The same clock he and Gazzy later use on a bomb.)**

"Wow Ig, it's awesome. I love it!" I said honestly.

Jeb handed me his present. It was thick and rectangular. I ripped the wrapping paper. It was a book, 1001 things to do on rainy days. Joy.

"Uh thanks?" I said unsure.

"No, just open it," Jeb said pointing at the book.

I did as I was told. Inside was a photo of the Flock. I looked at it, "I love it!"

We were all smiling at the camera. Iggy had Gazzy on his shoulders, Nudge was sitting on the floor with Angel next to her and Fang and I had our arms around each other's shoulders.

Nudge's present was a red photo frame that could hold two photos, with tiny shells glued around the boarder.

Angel's present was a photo of her and me together. I was holding Angel on my shoulders, Angel holding up my plaits.

Gazzy's present was a light green T-shirt that said, _I'm with stupid. _I laughed and said, "I guess I can only wear it if I'm with Fang."

Everyone laughed, including Fang.

Finally, Fang's present. It was in a small box, I opened it. It was…a bracelet. The kind you get for your friend. It was light green –he probably made it himself– orange and yellow. It was plaited, with blue beads treaded every now and then.

I gave it to Fang and held out my left wrist. He tied it on. I smiled at Fang and he smiled back. He held out his wrist and showed me his bracelet. It was black with red beads instead of blue. I thanked everyone and hugged everyone.

We went outside to play. I walked alongside Fang.

"Thanks, I love it. It's purty," I said looking at it.

"No problem. I was thinking about our pact and made these to remind us about it," he said showing me his wrist.

Jeb called us back for cake, again baked by Jeb and Iggy. While we were eating and saying, "Mmmm," every now and then, Nudge wouldn't stop talking.

"Anyway, I was running about and around…" I block it out, wile rolling my eyes, I caught Fang's eyes. He grinned, I grinned back.

For an eight year old, Nudge does seem to talk. A lot.

That night I went to bed, having one of the best birthdays of my life.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

I woke up, stretched and walked to the kitchen. I got out a bowl, a carton of milk and a cornflakes box.

"Hey Jeb," I called out, "Jeb?"

I looked inside his bedroom, then his study. He wasn't at any of the places I looked. Jeb was missing, I thought. Wait, let's not get into the worst possible conclusion. He's probably out side or something. Right?

I ran to Fang's room and quietly shook him awake. Luckily we all were taught to wake up quietly.

"What, no screaming in my ear?" he joked, until he saw my pale, panicked face.

"What happened?" he asked worried, placing his hand on my cheek.

"I can't find Jeb," I whispered.

"What? Wait, let's search the house one more time properly," he calmy suggested.

"But don't wake the others, they'll be worried," I said, calming down. Fang had that kind of effect on me. "We don't want to alarm them."

We searched the whole house. Everywhere. Heck, I even looked under his bed. We sat in the kitchen, whispering possible hiding spots, when Gazzy came down.

He walked in crazy hair and all, when he noticed us, "Why are you guys whispering?"

Fang and I looked at each other, "Uh, Gazzy, go and wake up the others and tell them to go straight to the lounge room."

"Where's Jeb? What's going on, Max? Fang?" Gazzy asked getting the feeling something bad is going to happen. Or already happened.

"Just do what we say, okay?" Fang said, running his hand through his hair, looking stressed. Which isn't a good sign being only twelve.

Gazzy nodded and bolted upstairs.

"We're gonna have to tell them," I turned to Fang.

"You can don it," he said, running his hand through his hair, _again._

"Fine," I sighed. This will be difficult.

Later on, when they all made it down to the living room, they all threw questions at me.

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled, they immediately obeyed, "I don't know what happened. Either Jeb was kidnapped, or-or," There was no or. "I woke up to find Jeb was gone, okay? That's all I know."

Everyone was quiet for a while, Fang was in deep thought. Even thought no one else could tell, I could tell every emotion he was thinking, just by looking into his eyes. We're just too close.

"Maybe he was outside and they found him?" Fang suggested.

"Yeah, but that means they know where we are. I mean, there aren't any other houses for miles. We're in the middle of freaking nowhere, Fang!" I said very distressed.

Angel came up to me and held my hand. I looked down at her, she smiled. Gazzy held my other hand and Fang came up behind me and turned me around and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and Angel and Gazzy sat back, next to Iggy and Nudge. I forced myself to be strong, not only for me, but the rest of the Flock as well. Fang was the same height as me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. After a few moments, the rest of the flock joined us, to make a huge group hug.

We all let go of each other and I looked at Fang, he smiled. I suddenly relaxed. I took a deep breath and thought.

"Okay guys," I said slowly, "We'll try to continue our lives just like before, Jeb would've wanted that. Remember guys he trained us for this."

Everyone nodded, putting on a brave face.

"You're right, Max. I think you should be our leader, from now on. You'll take care of us right? You won't run away, will you?" Gazzy cute face looked up at me. He was afraid.

I hugged him hard, "Of course I will Gaz, of course I will"

"Okay, from now on, Ig," he looked up, "You'll do the cooking," he nodded.

Fang spoke up, "Yes, 'cause we know what'll happen when Max cooks."

I glared at him, but everyone laughed.

I loosened up, "Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, fang and I will teach you how to read."

"What about me?" Iggy asked.

"Ig, you're blind," I said plainly. Iggy smiled.

"Iggy, Fang and I, will teach you guys how to fly and fight," I said to the youngsters.

And that's what we did. Carried on. After all, that's what Jeb taught us. The younger ones cried at night and I'd comfort them, making them feel better.

Weeks later, we forgot as much as we could, about Jeb. We'd avoid his room and belongings.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A YEAR LATER

We'd got used to not having Jeb around. I knew all of them still thought about him though, but they didn't show it. I was proud of them, forgetting Jeb, continuing life.

We were outside watching the Flock play when Fang asked me, "What are you thinking about?"

I didn't want to lie to him, "The Flock and …Jeb."

Fang nodded, "You're doing a great job, and you know that, right?"

"We both are," I corrected him; "I couldn't have done it without you."

Fang may act like he didn't care, but I know deep down he loved every Flock member as much as I did. I've seen him tuck Angel in, reading to her sometimes.

"We make great parents," Fang joked.

I laughed, "Yep, the world's youngest, but dang greatest mutant parents ever."

We laughed together, relaxed. When I'm with Fang, I feel as if the world, my problems, his problems –if he has any– are gone. No one, but us. But I'd never tell him that.

_Why not? _Angel's voice asked me.

Recently we discovered angel could read minds, just like how Gazzy can mimic peoples' voices perfectly.

_Because Angel, _I thought back.

_Okaaaay, _Angel thought.

It's a little scary, having a five-year-old mind reader. But sometimes it comes in handy.

Angel skipped off to nudge to play with whatever they were doing. Iggy and Gazzy were discussing bombs, as usual. And Fang and I were having our usual chat. Not that I mind.

"Max?" Fang asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" I answered a little taken aback.

"Remember when we made that pact to stay together?" he quietly asked. Fang seems to be quieter these days, ever since Jeb left us.

"Yeah," I answered wondering where he was going with this.

"Did you really mean it?" Fang whispered, afraid of my answer.

I don't really like talking about me feelings, ever Jeb left. I need to be the strong one for the Flock.

"Of course I meant it," I said quietly, "I never want to leave you or the Flock."

"Good," Fang nodded.

"We should get back," I said slowly getting up.

Fang helped me up, "They'll probably be hungry."

We walked back to the house.

As soon as we got back, Iggy asked us," What took you guys so long? Were you kissing in the meadows?" He said holding his hands to his heart, "oh, how romantic!" he squealed.

I whacked him on the head, "Ig, you better shut up or both of us will beat the living daylights out of you," I said carefully.

Everyone laughed. Iggy pulled his hands back in surrender.

"What's for lunch?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Frog's legs and pig's brains," Iggy said seriously. Nudge and Angel made 'ew' faces, while Gazzy laughed.

"Don't worry girls, Ig's only kidding. Well, at least I think he is," I said unsure.

"We're having hamburgers," He said placing a tower of hamburgers on front of us. Hey, we're growing bird kids; we need all the food we can get.

When we finished eating, Fang suggested we should watch a movie.

"Sure, why not?" I clapped my hands, "Everyone to the lounge room."

On my word, they bolted to the lounge room.

Fang helped me make popcorn, something he was sure I would mess up.

"Gee," I said to Fang, "I'm so touched you believe in me." Fang chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Remember the time you tried to make toast, but the toaster blew up?"

"Yes, but in my defence, the toaster blew up, only because Iggy and Gazzy thought it would be funny to put a bomb and set it off when I decided to make toast," I pointed out.

"Yeah, Jeb got so angry, and made them do laundry for a month," Fang replied, smiling at the memory.

"I'm surprised at their never ending supply of bombs," I thought out loud.

"Hmmm," Fang said, though clearly his mind was on something else.

"Popcorn's done," I said pointing to the microwave.

We took the very extra-large bowl of popcorn to the lounge room and sat down on the couch. Everyone else was sprawled across the floor.

"What are we watching?" I asked popping a couple pieces of popcorn in my mouth.

"Um, dunno," Iggy answered uninterested. He was probably discussing bombs with Gazzy, _again._

"We're watching…" Angel paused for effect, "Disney's Cinderella!"

I quietly groaned. Fang look at me giving me a look that said, I-feel-your-pain-too.

"Everyone quiet, it's starting!" Nudge said excitedly.

Around um, three _seconds_ into the movie, Fang and I sneaked out to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked when we stood up.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out," I said slowly backing away.

"Me too," Fang said quickly, grabbing my hand and running to the kitchen in the process.

"Well, we have a whole movie of free time. Whadda wanna do?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged. That boy needs to talk a little more. Just a little whittle bit.

"Let's make something, I'm starving," I said searching the cupboards. Fang handed me a box of biscuits.

"That'll do," I said sitting down. Fang sat down next to me. We ate in silence.

"What do you think we'd be doing now, it we were normal, like no wings?" Fang asked casually.

The question took me by surprise, "I don't know, but I know one thing." I yawned.

"What?" Fang asked, catching my yawn.

"You wouldn't be my best friend," I said sleepily, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Fang agreed, just as sleepy as I was.


	10. The End

THE END

I would like to thank everyone reading this fanfic and sending me their opinions and reviews. I'll be putting other stuff up soon, so be on the look out. Thank you for the subscriptions and etc. etc.

I can't wait to read the fifth book and there's definitely gonna be a sixth book too. Can't wait!


End file.
